Teen Titans: Mistletoe
by DarkDragonGirl
Summary: Christmas Spirit is all about Titans Tower. Well, sorta... Things start to get weird when Beast Boy bought some mysterious gift and Raven is lonely. This is just a onepart story. BBRae and RobStar


I don't own Teen Titans. Please enjoy. Thought this up for getting into the Christmas Spirit!

Raven walked down the dark hallway in Titans Tower. The only sound made was the patter of her shoes. Christmas Eve was coming up. Not one of her favorite holidays, but one she would always try and enjoy.

Raven heard a noise behind her and curiously turned around.

WHAM! Beast Boy collided into Raven when she just barely turned her head. She opened her eyes, slightly dazed by the impact. Beast Boy was on his knees right over her, his face, she could tell, beet red, even through the green.

Beast Boy stuttered, "S-sorry, Raven." He blushed some more and, for some reason, he didn't get up. "I didn't see you. I, er, just had to put a Christmas gift in my room before anyone saw."

Raven didn't bother to question him, to embarrassed to ask. Beast Boy finally stumbled up off the floor and held his hand to Raven. She accepted his hand and tried to smile.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked, still holding onto her hand, which she could feel shaking.

"Yeah…" Raven started, but her voice trailed off.

Beast Boy looked down, suddenly let go of her arm, and walked quickly away. Once he was around the corner, Raven could slightly hear his feet running down the hall.

_He's acting strange. _Raven thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve came soon. Sooner than Raven would have liked. She did her shopping: Car parts for Cyborg, a new mask for Robin, and a necklace for Starfire – an odd one, but she thought that she would like it. The only person she hadn't gotten for anyone yet was Beast Boy. She thought of some silly prank item, but didn't want to encourage him with that. Then she thought of something vegetarian, but she didn't want cruddy food like that around. It killed her to think of something.

Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen, baking the Christmas Eve feast; though they weren't working much. Starfire mostly sat down, staring dreamily at Robin while he baked. When he was walking passed him, heading towards the oven, Starfire grabbed him and they started kissing ferociously.

When they finally broke apart, Starfire said, "I am sorry, but I love this holiday. It makes me and everyone so joyful."

"Don't be sorry," Robin said grinning. Then the two went back to kissing, which looked more like wrestling.

Cyborg walked through, looked at the two locked together so much, it was hard to tell whose body parts were whose. "Ok. Break it up, break it up. Man. I go to the store to get some items and I come back to see you two making out. I don't even want to know what would happen if I was gone all day." Cyborg rolled his eyes, but was grinning teasingly.

"You're just jealous that Bumblebee is not here right now," Robin snapped back, while pulling himself away from Starfire's grasp.

Cyborg scowled at him and put the food items on the table.

Raven sat, enjoying the peace of reading, while hearing the whole conversation. Though, she wasn't completely happy. She was slightly… jealous, but didn't know of what. She sighed, closed her book, and stood up.

Everyone jumped, not knowing Raven's presence. Raven looked from Starfire and Robin, shaking her head, trying hard to smile.

Robin looked at her and blushed, "I didn't know you were there."

Raven looked up and smiled. "Next time, get a room. You two are so loud."

Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Robin said, glaring at Cyborg, but then turned his gaze to Raven. "I think we have two jealous people here. Two with the people they like, not present."

Raven put her hood over her head, as casually as she good, to conceal her blush. Then she glared at Robin.

Beast Boy walked in.

"Oh. Never mind Raven, he's here-"

Raven used her powers to knock him over.

"Ow," Robin said, looking up at her.

Starfire giggled at Raven and then helped Robin up.

Beast Boy looked around, confused. "What did I miss?"

Raven looked mischievously at Robin and said, "Not much. Cyborg went to the market, and Starfire and Robin were making out. So, you might want to help cooking Beast Boy, or nothing will get done."

Starfire was the first to retort. "We are fine." Raven noticed she didn't deny that Robin and she were kissing.

Beast Boy looked at all of them, then laughed a little. Raven noticed that Beast Boy looked tired, with bags under his eyes.

"Are you ok, BB?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy nodded and yawned wide. "I just… didn't sleep well."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, her face expressionless, but her insides not.

Cyborg looked at the clock. "Ok. Dinner should be ready by five o' clock. We'll eat, and then play games and stuff like we always do."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Beast Boy was the first to excuse himself, with Raven staring at his back worriedly. Starfire and Robin left next, holding hands with Starfire giggling. Cyborg went back to cooking, and Raven finally left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked around the Tower, looking at all the decorations, including lights, bows, flowers, and mistletoe (which Robin and Starfire made sure they kiss under each one above every doorway).

Raven walked to her room, only to pass by a closet that had rustling in. She peeked in and rolled her eyes. Robin and Starfire were, once again, kissing like they have never kissed before, holding each other for dear life.

"I love all of the mistletoe you put up in this room, Robin," Starfire said, saying each word in between a kiss.

Robin just grunted happily, still kissing her.

Raven walked away, shaking her head. _It's a wonder how work gets done around here_.

She was going to go into her room when she saw Beast Boy's door slightly open. She couldn't help herself. She quietly stepped into his room and saw gift wrap and bows galore. Then she noticed a beautiful card with ribbon and pressed flowers all over.

Raven,

I cannot express all of my feelings for you in only some words. My feelings go beyond any dictionary you could find.

Raven couldn't read a word more, afraid Beast Boy would see that she was reading the love letter addressed to her. She ran out of the room, with mixed emotions following her.

Beast Boy was just walking up the stairs and WHAM! They ran into each other just as he turned. Raven got up, shaking her head, blushed, and quickly ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner time!!!" hollered Cyborg for everyone to hear.

All the Titans came to the beautifully set table. Raven was last to come in.

They ate, all talkative except Raven, and a sick looking Beast Boy. Cyborg looked curiously at them, but the look Raven gave him made him decide to be quite.

They later played games. Then, at midnight, they all went to their own beds, except Robin and Starfire.

Raven slightly covered herself with her sheets, but couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't let sleep envelope her. She knew what she had to do.

Raven got up and put her dark purple robe on. She knocked quietly on Beast Boy's door. _What am I doing?! _She asked herself furiously. But before she could turn back, Beast Boy opened his door a crack, looking exhausted.

"Raven?" he asked stunned, eyes widening.

Raven walked in his room, her right hand in her robe pocket. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

Beast Boy walked casually over to his desk, to block something out of Raven's view. "It's ok. Er, what do you want?"

Raven looked down, turning red, walked over to him, and took something out of her pocket.

Mistletoe. Beast Boy looked at it, mouth open, but couldn't speak. Raven threw the plant aside and kissed Beast Boy. He didn't know what to do, but finally relaxed and kissed her back.

The kiss seemed to last all night. Finally Raven pulled away, blushing, but smiled briefly. Beast Boy returned the smile.

"Merry Christmas," Raven said as she looked at the clock as it read 12:01 AM.

"So, you read the card?" Beast Boy asked utterly embarrassed.

"Yes," Raven admitted. "It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

Beast Boy smiled dreamily at her. "I tried my best." Then he snapped out of his dreamy gaze and brought something to Raven. It was a little box. Raven opened it and gasped. It was a necklace with a sapphire jewel and a silver chain.

"I… I love it," Raven stammered.

"Well, since you gave me the mistletoe, I only thought it fair to give you your present," Beast Boy said, very red.

Raven put the necklace on, enjoying the feel.

"Well, we better go back to bed," Beast Boy suggested.

"Yes, we should," Raven agreed, but did not move. After a few moments, she walked over to Beast Boy's bed and sat on it.

Beast Boy looked at her shocked. Raven motioned for him to come. Beast Boy obeyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Christmas Day, Raven and Beast Boy were dead tired. Raven slept on Beast Boy's bed. Nothing happened, of course, except for kissing more than Robin and Starfire ever had.

All the Titans exchanged gifts and were all jolly. Robin finally pulled Starfire away and sat they sat on a love seat together, Robin whispering in her ear, until she squealed, grasped him, and then became tangled up, kissing each other.

Beast Boy winked at Raven and took her hand. They walked and stood under the fireplace were mistletoe was. Robin and Starfire stopped kissing in amazement to watch when Raven and Beast Boy were doing. They were kissing each other happily. No one could believe their eyes. Even Cyborg didn't have a comment. Yes, they had teased them, but none of them thought anything would actually happen.

Cyborg finally got up, went to the phone, and called Bumble Bee. Everyone burst with laughter, looking at the entirely embarrassed Cyborg.

Then Robin and Starfire's attention finally went back to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Now we can have revenge by teasing you two," Robin said mockingly, with Starfire nodding in agreement.

Finally, Starfire lifted her arms around Robin and pulled him down to her lips.

Beast Boy and Raven just shrugged. "We are each other's Christmas presents," Beast Boy said. Raven nodded. This had been the best day of her life.

They grasped each other and started kissing, knowing they'd never let go.


End file.
